Kisshu finds out Ichigo's secret
by Amuto and kishigo
Summary: Kisshu was walking around tokyo looking for his koneko chan when he saw a black kitten ran passed him kish and ichigo fanfiction yes i changed the name of it oh and IZzieTheWriter and kisshuismylife will be helping me with this story
1. Cute kitten secret

**Thanks kisshuismylife for saying tht this is a great idea! disclaimer i do NOT own Tokyo mew mew**

* * *

**Kisshu's POV**

* * *

I was looking for my koneko~chan when a small black kitten ran pass me. The kitten had a bell on her neck just like my Koneko~chan I decided to follow the small kitten to see where is the kitten is going to go.

The kitten jumped up and caught a small bird _I wonder what that kitten is going to do _I thought. The small kitten lean in and kissed the bird.

_That is one strange little kitten _I thought again but then the kitten started to glow and the kitten transformed into my _koneko~chan! _

I laughed, and my koneko chan turned around when she heard me laughed.

"K-kisshu what are you doing here?"

"I saw a cute little kitten and decided to follow it and then the kitten kissed a bird and I saw that the kitten was you." I smirked.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

* * *

After I kissed that bird I heard a familiar laugh I turned around and saw Kisshu! I was scared that he found out my secret of turning into a cat either when I'm kissed by an animal or when my senses are heighten.

"K-kisshu? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I saw a cute little kitten and decided to follow it and then the kitten kissed a bird and I saw that the kitten was you." He smirked.

Then he went over to me and kissed me! I tried to push him away but he held me tighter and deepened the kiss it was so passionate.

Then Kisshu stopped kissing me and smirked then he teleported away.

* * *

**Taruto's POV**

Kisshu finally got back to the ship. Pai was in the lab making a new chimera animal.

"Kisshu? Where have you been?" I asked sternly

"Oh, just on Earth trying to figure out how to defeat the mews." he said.

* * *

**Kisshu's POV**

* * *

I got back to the ship when I was bombarded by Taruto.

"Kisshu? Where have you been?" he asked sternly.

"Oh, just on Earth trying to figure out how to defeat the mews." I said. _And also trying to get Ichigo to love_ me.

* * *

**Note: I will write some more so dont wrry guys but reveiw and tell me ur ideas!**


	2. should I tell them?

**Disclaimer I do NOT own tokyo mew mew **

**Thanks to: kisshuismylife and MewPepperBat for the reviews!**

**Kisshu's POV**

* * *

_Should I tell Pai_ _and taruto about Ichigo turning into a cat? hmm. _I decided that I could not tell them about that because they make think it a a weakness to my koneko~chan and even if she is my enemy I could not hurt her in any way because I love her! I'll go see her now.

I teleported to my koneko~chan's outside window.

I saw that she was doing her homework then I teleported behind her and say

"HI my cute kitty!" I said happily.

She turned around startled by my voice that her cat ears popped out.

"K-Kisshu what are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I was thinking about you my cute little kitten." I said  
then I leaned down and kissed her then _Poof _she turned into the same small black kitten. I grinned then picked her up teleported to my own dimension. My koneko~chan was struggling to get out of my arms. Then I leaned down and kissed her again there was a _Poof _and the kitten turned back into my cute koneko~chan

"Why did you did that for?!" my koneko~chan yelled at me.

"I just wanted to spend time with you my koneko~chan." I said gently

"Why? We are enemies." she said.

"But I don't think of us like that."

"I'm in love with Masaya."

"Koneko~chan that treehugger is really deep blue" I said sternly.

* * *

**Find out next chapter what ichigo would say if i got at least 7 reviews **


	3. could this really be true?

**Ill make an exception to the reveiws since i got 3 followers i guess i cant keep them waiting for the next chapter**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

* * *

_What? No Masaya won't betray me like that by being Deep blue! Even though he turns into the Blue Knight to save me from Kisshu and the others._

"Kisshu, I don't really believe that because Aoyama protects me and worries about me sometimes" I said defensively

"Well Koneko~chan you should really believe the person who has been going easy on you and your mew friends I could easily kill you with no problem but I held back because I love you! Ichigo I saved you from Pai's chimera animal because of the fact that I love you and why won't you open your eyes and see?! Your not leaving here until you see that I love you and trusts you " Kisshu said. He looked like he was about to cry. I sighed.

"Fine but I have to say good bye to my parents and tell them that I will be staying over at a friend's house understand?"

Kisshu nodded and teleported us to my parent's house and I came in and packed when I noticed a note.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_ We won two tickets for trip to Hawaii and we had to take it I hope you understand Ichigo. We love you. And Shintaro said 'No boys'_

_ Love Mom._

* * *

**Kisshu's Pov**

I teleported into my koneko~chan's house to see what took her so long. I found her reading a note I came up behind her.

"What's that" Ichigo jumped and her cat ears and cat tail popped out. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's nothing really my mom and dad went to a trip to Hawaii they won it I guess it is for that they could have alone time."

I smirked and then leans down but stopped. "Would you like me to kiss you or are you not ready for that yet?" I smirked again

"W-well, maybe if I could get used to your company."

"So I have to wait?" my ears drooped. She giggled.

"What so funny?" I asked

"your ears are so Kawaii!" _My koneko~chan thought my ears are cute?_

"You think my ears are cute Koneko~chan?" I asked._  
_

"Yes I do think your ears are cute.I guess we could try even though Masaya may have betrayed me."

"Your going to let us try?" I asked surprised.

* * *

**I lefted on a cliff hanger but kisshuismylife gave me a great idea for ichigo's nick name for kisshu but u have to wait until the next chapter  
**


	4. yes yes it could be true

**hey guys kisshuismylife begged me to write the next chapter so thank her! and she came up with the kishy nickname =^.^=**

* * *

**Kisshu's POV**

* * *

"Are you really giving me a chance?" I asked again _because I did not believe it was true that my Koneko~chan is giving me a chance._

"Yes for the last time today I am going to give you a chance Kishy." She said. _Wait did she just call me Kishy?_

"Kishy?" I asked her surprised.

"Kishy is my new nick-name for you." She said. _She Gave ME A Nick Name from all the other one I was surprised that was the sweetest thing._

"Thanks Koneko ichi!" _  
_

"Koneko Ichi?" she asked me.

"oh, That is my new nickname for you my strawberry." I said happily then smirked.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

* * *

**"**Are you really giving me chance?" Kisshu asked me

"Yes for the last time today I am going to give you a chance kishy." I said _Wow where did that came from?_

_"_Kishy?_" _Kisshu asked me confused._  
_ "Kishy is my new nick name for you." I said matter of factually

"Thanks Koneko-ichi!"

"Koneko-ichi?" I asked surprised that Kisshu gave me a new nick name.

"Oh, that is my new nick name for you my strawberry." He smirked.

"thank you Kishy." I said.

* * *

**Masaya's Pov**

* * *

****_Where is Ichigo she disapeared two days ago I wonder if she is alright.  
_

* * *

**I will try to write some more as well but i have been busy with school i will try to post again but more to the chapter Im srry guys really  
**

**ya ya ya i well do lest of masaya's pov if u tell me not to do him but i think later in the story ichigo... srry no spoilers  
**


	5. Take me home masaya dimise

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW **

**there are going to be 2 parts of one story i hope you enjoy it! dont forget to review!all i ask that you dont flame i no like being flamed becuz im new at this. **

* * *

** Take me home part 1 out of two**

**Ichigo's POV **

* * *

_I was getting home-sick but Kisshu was kind enough to get some food for me. I was thinking on telling him that I am tired sleeping in the same bed as him but luckily he doesn't do anything to perverted. I am beginning to miss Masaya._

" Kisshu," I began.

"Yes? Honey?" he asked smirking.

" I am beginning to miss my home, and friends , and family and ..." I paused.

"Yes honey finish your sentence please?"

"And Masaya." I finished. Kisshu glared at me I backed away from Kisshu I was scared of that glare because last time he almost killed me and Masaya in his Blue Knight form.

"WHY? DO YOU MISS ROMEO?! I TOLD YOU HE WAS DEEP BLUE!" Kisshu yelled unexpectedly causing my neko ears and tail to popped up.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." I said Kisshu teleported away after I said that.

* * *

**Kisshu's POV**

_I can not believe that Ichigo my Koneko chan is still in love with that boy Romeo, Masaya I will show her and that Romeo that I could defeat him then Ichigo my Koneko chan would be mine._

I teleported off to find that Romeo I found him in Inohara Park. I teleported in front of him.

"What are you doing here?!" Romeo said surprised.

"Oh, I came to fight you and the Blue Knight for Ichigo's heart!" I yelled at him.

"Is Ichigo okay?! What have you done with her?!"

"Of course she is okay and I did nothing bad with her" I smirked and summoned my Dragon Swords. " Now transform into the Blue Knight! Wait you can't becuz Ichigo is not here. This will make things a lot easier!" I charged at him.

* * *

**Back at the ship and Pai's POV  
**

_I finally found out how how to get into Kisshu's own dimension he forgot to put a transporting lock on it.  
_I got into Kisshu's own dimension and I saw mew Ichigo.

"Well well loook who we have here it is mew Ichigo."

"It's just Ichigo Pai" she said glaring at me I know why she is glaring at me because I tried to kill the Blue Knight.

"Where is Kisshu mew Ichigo" I asked sternly.

"How should I know last time that I checked I told him that i missed my family and friends and even Masaya and then he teleported out."  
I closed my eyes and focused to find Kisshu fighting the person by mew Ichigo goes as Masaya.

"He is Inohara Park fighting the humen version of the Blue knight." I told her.

"What?! Please Pai take me to them!"

* * *

**Back with Kisshu and Masaya / Kisshu's Pov Masaya's demise part 2  
**

* * *

_Heh, just as I thought his human version is so much weaker then his Blue Knight version. This is gonna make things easier for me._Then we both heard a teleportation sound and then Pai and Ichigo came then Pai teleported away.

"Ichigo? What are You doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here because I don't want you to kill Masaya." she said to me I got so angry that I shot Romeo in the chest killing him

"MASAYA!." She ran to Romeo " Kish I can't believe you did that! I would never forgive you for this"

"Oh, but you will honey" I said happily. _Yes I killed Romeo now I may have a chance with Ichigo._

* * *

**Find out next chapter what kisshu is gonna do to make ichigo fell in love with him**

**claire: why dont u put it in this chapter?  
me: well maybe becuz i wanted them to have a surprise**

**claire: no need to get mad**

**me: who said im mad?**

**claire: *smirks* I love teasing people even u kisshu'sfanclub (srry can not use real name)**

**aiethta: *sighs* to bad tht u r not writing a fan fict on twilight...**

**claire: enough with twilight aiethta **

**me: there they go again *both of them arguing again over and over again***


	6. Ichigo's trust and forgiveness part 1

**srry about the long wait i have school and been playing this new game from my favorite game series called epic battle fantasy IV**

**any way this is part of of 3 of the chapters i was thinking of have 3 chapters of kisshu trying to get ichigo to trust him and forgive him as well love him  
claire: guess wat everyone her twilight saga collection is completed so she would be more thinking about doing this story and her school work**

**aiethta: i cant believe tht twilight is over *whining***

**claire: try getting into hunger games her sister just had her birthday yesterday and she have the hunger games dvd while she has the sound track**

**aiethta: I CAN NOT GET INTO HUNGER GAMES BECUZ IT IS LIKE TWILIGHT  
claire: THE *BEEP* IT IS NOT**

**me: they usually fight over twilight and hunger games both r good but i rather watch anime like shugo chara! and shugo chara! fan please reveiw!... now claire and aiethta would u like to do the disclaimer  
claire and aiethda: Sure... kisshu'sfanclub do not own tokyo mew mew if she did kisshu and ichigo would end up together and there would be no Masaya  
me: enjoy**

* * *

Ichigo's trust/forgiveness part 1 ichigo's trust

* * *

Kisshu's POV

_I can't believe that I lost all of the trust that I earned from Ichigo but at least Romeo is dead._

"Honey How many times do I have to say to make you forgive me?" I asked for the third time.  
Lately Ichigo have been depressed because of what I did to Romeo.

"I can't believe that you did that to Masaya ... I don't think there is anything you could do to make me forgive you or trust you again." she said depressed.

"Okay honey... Are you hungry it has been two days since you have eaten." _She really needs to eat something or she may lose_ strength.

"No I'm not hungry." _She is so stubborn but I have to con-fence her to eat something._

"Please koneko chan? would you please eat something?"

There was no response then I heard sobbing.

"Koneko chan? A-are you crying?"

"I think it is best if I was I could think okay Kisshu." she whispered sadly.

"Are you sure honey?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay honey I'll go see Pai and ask him something."

"'Kay Kisshu."

I teleport to Pai I want to ask him or someone what I should do to help Ichigo forgive, trust me again I can't stand if she doesn't trusts me anymore and it would be hard without forgiveness. I knocked on Pai's door to his lab.

"WHAT NOW TARUTO?!"

"Who you calling Taruto it's Kish."

"Oh. Well if I let you in DO NOT TOUCH a thing last time you blew up the lab with Taruto."  
"Alright alright I won't touch anything but I have a question to ask. Since I know that you have been stalking Lettuce."

"W-what I have not... What is your question?"

"Well I was wondering how do you help make a girl eat if she is depressed and how do you make her forgive you?"

"I'm guessing your talking about Ichigo?" I nodded "Well do something she likes and get her something she likes to eat"

"I know she loves strawberries... I know I'll ask Keiichiro for helping me make chocolate covered strawberries."

"Are you sure that he would help you because last time I checked he helped made Tokyo mew mew to protect the Earth from us."

"Oh I will come up a plan to make him see that I am trying to help Ichigo feel better.. oh and thanks ssure you don't go to far in stalking Lettuce!" I teleport out before Pai blasts me. I teleported to cafe mew mew to wait until the work day has ended.

The work day have ended I teleported into the kitchen.

"Hi! Keiichiro!"

"Kisshu! What do you want?"

"Well I was thinking of making chocolate strawberries for Ichigo to help her feel better."

"Well I am not sure that I would help you because you and the others were destroying Tokyo"

"What if I ask Pai, Taruto not to attack tokyo until Ichigo is feeling better?"

"I guess that would work... but please Do not blew up my kitchen and I will help you."

"Thank you! I'll go tell them now but iI will be right back." I teleported to the ship and then I called Pai and Taruto to the meeting place."

"What is it now Kish?" Pai asked.

"Yeah what is it?" Taruto asked impatient.

"Well Pai may know that I'm trying to help Ichigo feel better by making chocolate covered strawberries... but Keiichiro asked not to attack Tokyo until Ichigo is feeling better."

"Is that all? I guess we could wait for a while." Pai said.

"What You mean by that old hag that we have to wait?I guess I could try to understand why Pudding calls me Taru Taru." Taruto said annoyed

"Great!... You mean Monkey girl calls you Taru Taru?!" I burst out laughing. "OH man that's SO funny!" _I can't wait to tease him!_

"IT IS NOT FUNNY!" Taruto yelled at me.

* * *

**Well thats it next chapter would be Kisshu trying to make chocolate covered strawberries oh and remember shugo chara! fans dont forget to review and tokyo mew mew fans please read on! thank u!  
**


	7. ichigo's trust and forgiveness part 2

**I found out that i may have OCC a bit and i got some tips with my partners in the story most of them were from iZzieTheWriter and I thank her for telling me i guess i have to have claire help me with kisshu's personality becuz she literally acts like kisshu **

**claire: I'm happy that Im gonna help but kisshu'sfanclub said that kisshu would be getting more perverted later on in the story i guess u guys have to wait i cant wait to be writing my pervertedness to u guys and aiethta is kinda hiding from me becuz i threaten to to her most favorite crush that she likes him **

**Me: claire ur so evil **

**claire: yup i know *smirks***

**me: dont you even think about it claire**

* * *

Ichigo's pov

_I have been really depressed that Kisshu killed Masaya. I guess it is my fault that I told Kisshu that I missed Masaya. I am wondering why did Kisshu wanted me to be his? He always calls me toy._

* * *

Kisshu's Pov

I teleported to cafe mew mew to tell Keiichiro that Pai and Taruto agreed not to attack until Ichigo is feeling better.

"Keiichiro, both Pai and Taruto agreed not to attack Tokyo until Ichigo is feeling better."

"Alright then lets get started on making chocolate covered strawberries."

As Keiichiro started to melt the chocolate i started to rinse of the strawberries and taking of the stem. I want everything perfect for Ichigo my Koneko chan. I really hope she forgives me.

* * *

Taruto's Pov

_Pai told me to watch that old hag until Kish gets back._

"Pai, Why do I have to watch that old hag?" I demanded.

"Well, Tart the reason why I asked you to watch Mew Ichigo is that for she won't do anything when Kish is gone to make chocolate covered strawberries." Pai had said. I guess I'm stuck on watching that hag.

* * *

Kisshu's Pov

"Hey Keiichiro, why did you decide to help me with this?"

" Well Ichigo is one of my dearest friends and I want to help her feel better, I heard what happened you killed Masaya and she loved him dearly but I guess you want to help her cheer up." Keiichiro stirred the melted chocolate. " The chocolate is ready so you could dip the strawberries in the chocolate"

"Okay," I dipped one strawberry in the melted chocolate then pulled the strawberry out and while I was doing that Keiichiro got out a rack for I could put the strawberries on.

"Now once you put the strawberries on the rack then we put it in the refrigerator for the chocolate could harden." Keiichiro explained.

"Got it," I said as I finished dipping all the strawberries in the chocolate, then I put it one the rack.

"I'll go put these in the refrigerator." Keiichiro left to put in the refrigerator, then came back. " They would be ready in three hours."

"Thank you for helping me Keiichiro."

"No problem, I hope Ichigo would feel better after this."

"Me too Keiichiro me too. Well I got to go now bye."

"Bye Kisshu."

I teleported back to the ship to wait for three hours. Then I went to see my Koneko~chan

* * *

**claire: *tackles me to the ground*  
me: CLAIRE GET OFF OF ME!  
claire: NOPE! UR FUN TO TEASE SO I AM GONNA HAVE FUN! AND AIETHTA WON'T BE HERE TO STOP ME *snickers***

**me: claire get off of me i dont feel comfortable becuz i dont want to be on the bottom **

**claire: oh you want to be on top?**

**me: *blushes red* N-no thats not wat i meant just get off of me**

**claire: so pretty when u blush okay but U OWE ME becuz i am gonna help u with kisshu's personality **


	8. ichigo's trust and forgiveness part 3

**claire: HI EVERYONE! I hope u remember me i cant wait to tease kisshu'sfanclub again ... kisshu'sfanclub is in the other room right now and yes she did gave me the password for this oh and she loves strawberries and chocolate and let's all tease her together but dont go to far becuz my teasing is playful like kisshu and she had a bad day first they were playing kick ball and the other team had a cheater on it who keeps getting front of the kicker on her team and when she made a goal she landed on her knee she is fine but have a bruise and was running with a twisted ankle they didnt went easy on her... she is coming back **

**me: claire wat r u planing? **

**claire: oh nothing (thank god she didnt notice wat i put) hows ur knee and ankle?**

**me: they are fine claire **

**aiethta: KFC (kisshu'sfanclub) r u sure ur okay? becuz u twisted ur ankle over the weekend and it has yet to heal**

**me: well i do heal at a fast rate 3 days it takes to heal from a twisted ankle normal people usually heal from it about 3 weeks **

**claire: normal is boring **

**me: thts wat kisshuismylife said claire**

**claire: i know and I AM UR STALKER KFC**

**me: why you guys called me KFC? Im not a restaurant... STalker? ur my stalker claire? **

**claire:becuz it is easier to remember... yup i know u very well**

**aiethta: disclaimer: KFC does NOT own tokyo mew mew**

* * *

Kisshu POV

I got back to cafe mew mew to see if the chocolate cover strawberries were done.

"Keiichiro? Are the chocolate covered strawberries done?" I asked

"Yes they are," Keiichiro went to go get them from the refrigerator "Here you go, good luck Kisshu."

"Thank you for helping me make them I got to go " I teleported to the ship to my room to where I let Ichigo mope. _I really hope this works.  
_"Koneko chan? I have something for you"

"What is it Kisshu?" she asked still depressed.

"Well I brought chocolate covered strawberries." I answered her question with ease.

"Strawberries? And chocolate together? I LOVE strawberries, and chocolate! But I am not sure if I could trust you yet but you did cheer me up a little. But you must prove to me that I could trust you again." She sounded happier it seems that she is fighting herself into trusting me.

I smirked. "So all I have to do to make you forgive me is to make chocolate covered strawberries? That's good to know."

She backed away from me. "Where are you going Koneko~chan?" I asked still smirking.

"I am not going anywhere but when you smirk like that it makes me think you were thinking something perverted."

"Well I wasn't really thinking something perverted I was just thinking that I am really happy that you forgiven me for what I did. I am sorry for hurting you I -I just want to have you to myself because I love you Ichigo. And I don't want to lose you," I confessed my own feelings for her right there and now I was shocked when she blushed. " Would you like to try some chocolate strawberries? Keiichiro ... decided to help me as long as Pai, me, and Taruto wouldn't attack Tokyo until you were feeling better "

"Really? They agreed not to attack Tokyo?" I nodded "Why did they agreed to that?"

"Because they are my brothers and they could see that this meant something to me."

"You mean me forgiving you meant something to you?"

"Yes Koneko chan I want you to forgive me. I may get mad or jealous it is just that I love you very much. Are we done talking because I bet you want to eat these chocolate covered strawberries." I smiled a real genuine smile, then I handed her the chocolate covered strawberries.

She took one and took a bite out of it then her eyes turned all sparkly and begin to eat the rest of them.

"So Koneko chan do you like the strawberries? Me and Keiichiro made them as you know but I dipped them." she nodded. "Are you better Ichigo?" Again she nodded.

"I'm okay just a little sad. Thanks Kisshu for making me these." she smiled then looked away to hide her blush.

"Awe Koneko chan your blushing are you?" I laughed at her reaction when she covered her cheeks. "So YOU WERE blushing?"

"Yes I was."

* * *

**me: okay claire wat is my favorite colors?  
claire: *blankly* blue and orange**

**me: favorite flower?  
claire: cherry blossom**

**me: favorite anime?  
claire: shugo chara! and tokyo mew mew**

**me: when is my birthday? claire: december 13, 1995**

**me: favorite number?  
claire: 5**

**me: what do i do during my free time?  
claire: write fanfictions, play on iPod touch, read**

**me:Who is my favorite character in both shugo chara and tokyo mew mewclaire: for shugo chara it is ikuto and for tokyo mew mew it is kisshu**

**me: what is my favorite pairing for both shugo chara and tokyo mew mew  
claire: well shugo chara it is ikuto and amu aka amuto and for tokyo mew mew it is kisshu and ichigo aka kishigo**

**aiethta: they have been going on like tht for about 20 minutes ... KFC claire really does know u so just drop it who cares if she is ur stalker?  
me: fine aiethta**


	9. kitty experiment part 1

me:** hi guys for once claire is stalking my sister again. any way I put "kitty experiment" becuz it leads into wat i am gonna do and i asked both kisshuismylife and iZzieTheWriter **

**kisshuismylife said: YAY! Do it do it do it do it do it do it!  
iZzieTheWriter said:Well, once there cats they can already talk to other animals so sounds good!  
claire: *snickers then tackles to me to the ground yet again*  
me: EEPP! claire get off of me!  
claire: nope not a chance! you still owe me  
me: i feel like ikuto when utau kisses him... hey shugo chara fans if u watched it utau kisses ikuto even though they r siblings i watch it on crunchyroll  
claire: U just bored me *gets off*  
me: well good!**

* * *

Ichigo's POV

_I decided to tell Pai and taruto that I could turn into a kitten when I was kissed by an animal or when my _emotions get out of control.

"YOU MEAN YOU COULD TURN INTO A CAT?!" Pai asked/yelled.

"H-hai, I can because of the Iriomote cat DNA that is in my own DNA. Ryou was the one that injected into my DNA."

"You mean that is the animal that allows you to turn into mew Ichigo, Old hag?" Taruto said.

"Do NOT call me an OLD HAG!" I yelled,"Or I will call you Taru Taru" as I said that somehow my cat ears and tail popped out.

Taruto gulped. "That's what I thought" I said.

"Would you mind if we did an experiment? Mew Ichigo? I would like to see this for myself and run some tests." Pai stated.

" There is NO WAY that I AM GONNA LET YOU HOOK THOSE WIRES TO MY KONEKO CHAN!" Kisshu yelled out unexpected.

"Actually I was thinking of mew Ichigo kissing an animal or letting her emotions get out of control for I could take some notes and see if she has powers as a cat." Pai said matter of factually.

" I won't mind but what if Blondie figured it out? On what we are doing? I mean that guy is mean to me by docking my pay when I am late. But I think Blondie would be mad if I give you the Mew mew's secrets."

"Blondie? Oh you mean Ryou? Well why didn't you tell me that Blondie docks your pay?" Kisshu asked.

* * *

Kisshu's POV

"Blondie? Oh you mean Ryou? Well why didn't you tell me that Blondie docks your pay?" I asked annoyed

"Because, we were enemies... Lets get back to the topic. So Pai you want to see if I have a power as a cat? Well I tried the first time when I got turned into a kitten to transform into Mew Ichigo but it didn't turn me back into a human/cat girl."

"Really, I would like to take some notes ... Do you think that Lettuce could turn into an animal?"

I smirked, " Why would you asked about Lettuce and with out using "mew" to it?"

"I don't think she could I am leader of Tokyo mew mew so I would be stronger in theory." Ichigo said.

"W-what do you mean Kish?" Pai shutters.

"Wow Pai is shuttering he never usually shutters!" Taruto exclaimed.

"Face it Pai you're in love with Lettuce as I am with Ichigo and Taruto with Pudding!" I Burst out laughing.

" I DO NOT LOVE LETTUCE/PUDDING!" Pai/ Taruto yelled causing Ichigo's Neko ears and tail to popped out.

"OI! You're causing Ichigo's ears to turn into a cat's ears with a tail... Not that I don't think there not cute, I love them Ichigo I love everything about you Ichigo." When I said that it caused Ichigo to blush like it did when we first met and kissed.

"Let's get back on the subject." Pai said, we all nodded. " So Ichigo would you like to show us how transform into a cat after I get a notebook with all my research."

"Sure." Ichigo nodded. As Pai went to get his notebook I teleport behind Ichigo and glomp her.

"EKKK?! KISSHU WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Smile in once in a while or I may do that again in the near future." I whispered in her neko ears, she blushed for the third time today. Then Pai came back.

"Mew Ichigo would you mind if we used a potion that I made to be able to understand cats, for we could under stand you?"

"Sure Pai I won't mind it would be nice if someone would understand me when I'm in my cat form other then Ryou." My strawberry's face scrunched up in disgust. I have a feeling that Ichigo doesn't like Ryou very much I'll ask later.

* * *

**guys this is part one to kitty experiment gomen :/ but i will always spend time with my BF he likes tokyo mew mew too ^^ **


End file.
